


Come Home For Christmas

by findinemo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: This is a DinahSiren Christmas Au!Dinah and Laurel haven't seen each other since high school. Not since that Kiss, not since that horrible fight. Now nine years later Laurel is a Lawyer who just lost her job and Dinah is a deputy by day and a single mom by night. All either of them wants is a Christmas like they had growing up. Now that they have run into each other again what will happen? Can Dinah every forgive Laurel for leaving and moving away? And can Laurel ever forgive Dinah for choosing Vinny? Is it just a big misunderstanding? Read along to find out.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is obviously Au. But Laurel's family is still as the show Dinah and Quentin are her parents. Sara is her sister. Their just not superheroes or vigilantes. Big thanks to my best fandom friend djsaxby16 for helping me plot this one out. Let me know what you guys think!

“Matt time to get up!”

Dinah called out to her son as she rushed around getting ready for the day. No matter how early she went to bed, it seemed she was always rushed in the morning. Today was no different, after a quick shower, Dinah was dressed and strapping her gun to her hips as Matt ran in grabbing a pop tart on his way out to the door. Sliding into the front seat as his mom joined him.

“So we’re going to get a tree tonight right mom?”

Matt asked as he buckled his belt and took a bite of his breakfast. Dinah sighed hating to let her son down. Since his dad split the year before she had been trying to be both mom and dad and she felt like she was failing horribly. 

“Yeah, bud If I get home early enough we can go get a tree. If not tonight then this Saturday I promise. “

Matt sighed bit didn’t argue he knew there was no point it never changed anything. He barely waited for the car to stop before he was out the door barely waving bye to his mom. Di seeing the exchange walked up to the car. 

“Don’t worry about him, he will be fine I will talk to him after school today.

“Thanks so much, I am going to get right to work so I can get home early enough to take him tree shopping.”

“Your welcome with Laurel in Chicago and Sara somewhere overseas it’s nice to have a child running through the house again. Especially during the holidays. I told your mom I would look out for you and that’s not going to change. Have a good day and don’t worry so much you have raised a great kid.”

Feeling a bit better Dinah waved goodbye as she headed into town to get her and her boss coffee before heading into work. After parking her squad car Dinah headed inside. 

“Hey, boss any news? 

“Nope quiet on the homefront, Just Miss Bales lost her cat. She was in the mailbox.”

Chuckling Dinah took a seat.

“So have you spoke to Laurel? Or Sara?”

“Actually yes Sara called home last week she won’t be home for Christmas so Di is upset. But Laurel called she may be home with her new boyfriend. You guys have any plans?”  
“Just me and Matt a nice quiet time. Also, I need to find him this game system he just has to have. “

“I do not miss those days.”

Quentin said as he turned back to his computer queen.

Meanwhile in NewYork….

Laurel couldn’t believe it. Her boss had blown the case and she was getting blamed for it. This is why you don’t sleep with anyone you work with. Especially someone higher up. Now instead of the raise, she had been hoping for the partners had let her go. Once again she was the screw-up. Back home for Christmas while the favorite was off risking her life to save the world. She had just finished cleaning her desk off when she heard the door open. Looking she saw James her slimy boyfriend.

“You come here for what? To say sorry you can go to hell.”

“Look I didn’t know you were going to get into trouble. It’s fine I will help you find another job.”

Hearing that Laurel laughed out loud.

“You and I are no more you can take your help and shove it. I don’t need anything from you.”

“Just get out.” 

Laurel snapped before taking her degree off the wall. Marching past her ex she left the building and headed home. After sending her applications to some firms around the city, she packed for home. Guess her parents were going to get their wish she was going to be home for Christmas. Maybe some time home would do her good. She could forget about life for a bit and just enjoy Christmas. There was nothing like Christmas in Martinsville. 

This is exactly what she reminded herself as she pulled up to her very decorated home. Sighing Laurel grabbed her bags before heading inside. Walking inside Laurel felt as if she was a teenager again. Dropping her bags at the stairs she walked into the kitchen pausing at the sight of her mom icing cookies with a kid she had never seen before. 

“So mom you miss me so much you and dad went out and adopted some strange kid?”

“Laurel your home!’

Di said as she cleaned off her hands before pulling her eldest daughter into a tight hug. 

“Matt is Dinah’s son, I watch him when she has to work overtime. I will explain later. So what brings you home so early? We weren’t expecting you until Friday. Not that I am complaining! You know I love it when you girls are home for Christmas. “

“I Know mom and I wanted to surprise you. Come early so I can make the Tree Lighting. I know just how much dad loves it. “

“He does, but this year he is passing the torch to Matt. “

“Wow he must really like him, he never let me or Sara light the tree.”

Laurel joked as she took a seat at the counter next to Matt. 

“Well, your dad is my best friend. He teaches me all the stuff.”

Matt said as he pushed a cookie over in Laurels’ direction. Laurel liking the kid’s forwardness picked up the tube of icing and got to work. For the next few hours, the pair worked on the cookies as Laurel got to know all about Matt, finishing the last one as Quentin walked in the front door Dinah following not far behind. Seeing his mom Matt ran right over to her hugging her around the waist. As she hugged him back her eyes fell on laurel. Her ex-best friend. Well, they had been more than friends but that was in the past. Pressing a kiss to her son’s head she braced herself for the smart comments she knew was coming. 

“Well well well, who knew you Dinah Drake had a son?”

Laurel said as she got up from her spot at the counter. 

“Yup a son the best thing that has happened to me. You would have known that if you had kept in touch.”

“Yeah well, work keeps me busy... Unlike small-town life.”

Laurel shot back before her dad shot her glare as he walked over and hugged her.

“So mom Laurel said you two used to be friends. I invited her to go with us.”

“That’s so great buddy... But I am sure Laurel has things to do tonight.”

“I do have to unpack and settle in. We can hang out tomorrow when you get home from school.”

“Ok sounds good. Nice to meet you, Laurel.”

Matt said before running to get his stuff. Once they were alone Dinah’s smile faded. 

“Look don’t feel you need to spend any time with him. He has had enough people just leave.”

“You know that’s not the whole story.”

“Right you are great at leaving. “

“Yeah, or is it your just good at pushing people away?”

“Girls!”

Quentin stepped in hoping to stop them before Matt got back.

“Sorry I should go.”

“You know what Dinah? My night cleared up. So let me get my coat we have a tree to get.”

Before Quentin or Dinah could reply Matt was back grinning ear to ear.

“Yes, this is going to be the best. Mom always lets us get hot chocolate too!’

Matt said as he took Laurel's hand dragging her towards the door.

“Bye daddy I will see you later.” 

Laurel called out as Dinah picked up her son’s backpack before following the pair out the door. This was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. But here she was instead of Christmas tree shopping with her son and her fiancee she was a single mom Christmas tree shopping with her son and her ex-best friend. Just a normal Wednesday right?


End file.
